WAY TO OVERPROTECTIVE
by vampirecutie123
Summary: After years of trouble Isabella comes home from finishing college in , the people around her don't know the secret she been hiding for five years. Will her secret come out? Will Edward her fiance she left behind be able to forgive her?
1. Chapter 1

Way Too Overprotective

Chapter One:

It had been two years since I had left home and now I was coming back. I Isabella Swan had ran away from the place I called home along time ago with many secrets and lies; but now I was coming out of hiding. Graduating from the University of Chicago, I now had no other reason to stay away. Leaving had been the biggest mistake but now I was going to fix that.

Pulling up in front of my Families mansion, I stepped out of the car to only be brought back with a life full of memories; some good but most bad. Walking up to the door, I rang the door bell because no one knew I was coming home. There stood my mother as she opened the door with a surprised look on her face. "Bella, Your home!" Her smile so bright it spread up towards her eyes.

"Yes, Mom I'm home." I forced a smile unto my face; she turned and yelled into the house. "Everyone Bella's home!" she yelled, "Bella come inside."

Grabbing my arm, she pulled inside. Everything still looked the same, the foyer the most beautiful area in the house with our ancient chandelier; hanging from the ceiling.

Soon my father and brother stood staring at me, as I was brought out of my thoughts, "Isabella." My father breathed coming towards me and wrapping me in a hug. "I'm home," Stepping back.

Emmett closed the space pulling me into one of his famous bear hugs, "I've missed you Bella, don't you every leave again." Glaring at me.

"I don't ever plan on it." Smiling at my family.

My mother came and wrapped her arm around my shoulder, "Well, I bet you're tired from your flight? So let's get you settled in your old room." Pulling me up the stairs,

"Emmett! Charlie! You bring the bags up will you?" As she continued to pull me.

Opening the door to my old room made me truly feel welcomed home, "I kept it exactly how you left it." My mom smiled.

"I see." Laughing, remembering memories.

Emmett and Dad came in a set all my bags by my bed; my room was an off white, a beautiful antique canopy bed, and two white doors that lead out to my balcony. My room was my own personal space, one of the things I missed about Seattle. "Dinner is at seven. You have about an hour and a half to settle in." My brother said kissing my cheek before leaving the room. I was finally home.

After unpacking and taking a shower, I prepared for dinner. Throwing on some jeans and a blouse with my favorite flats; I headed downstairs to the dinning room. Dad and Emmett set at the table, while Renee was in the kitchen. "Bella come sit." Dad called me over to sit down.

I set in my usual spot on the right side of Emmett, "So my little girl finally graduated from college, and now on to becoming a publisher." Dad smiled, "I'm so proud of you Bells."

"Thanks, I worked very hard; but I missed home." lowering my head, "You missed you big brother huh?" Emmett smirked.

"No I missed the cooking." I joked.

"Well I'm glad because missed you too, I'm so happy my baby is finally home." My mom said, placing the rest of the food on the table.

"So Emmett, how is Rosalie doing?" I asked, Emmett and Rosalie were engaged, and were planning on marrying in the fall.

"Rose is great; she couldn't make it to dinner. She's working on a big case, I'm sure she will be happy to she you." He smiled, I almost choked on my food.

Rosalie really wasn't my biggest fan and lets just say I wasn't hers either.

"Ha, your funny." Continuing eating,

"When are you two to get along?" My mother asked,

"When Rosalie gets over herself." I glared at my food. Emmett harried up and changed the conversation.

"Well I know someone who will be excited and surprised to see you." He said, and I knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Emmett don't go there please." I begged, but of course he ignored my request.

"Why not Bella! You ran off and left your fiancé at the altar." He glared at me, "That is none of your business and you have no business judging me." I pushed my chair back from the table.

"Isabella don't you dare get up from this table! That is enough." My father yelled, "Isabella hasn't been home in five years and all you two want to do it sit here and glare at each other." I looked up into Emmett's eyes and saw regret, "I'm sorry Bella, dad is right this supposed to be a celebration. Except all I did was bring up the past." I nodded, "No Em, it's my fault too. I shouldn't have just ran away like that, and it's your business as much as anyone else's. I'm sure I caused many problems when I ran like I did." I admitted. "Can I be excused? I don't feel up to this right now and I had a long flight." Asking my father, "You're excused; we will see you in the morning. We have a lot to discuss." Before taking my hand and kissing the back. "We love you Bella. Were glad you're finally home." He announced to me.

Little did they know I was just as happy to be home as they were about me coming home, the five years I had been away had been the loneliest years of my life. I knew I had a lot of explaining to do, and not just to them but to the man I had left behind. Not only had I left my life, I had left behind my heart.

Twilight does not belong to me

Okay that was chapter one! I tried to make it as long as possible.

Let me know what you think! Read and review! Please!

Next update: Before the weekend, hopefully

Vampire cutie 123


	2. Chapter 2

Way Too Overprotective

Chapter 2:

Waking up bright and early, I went downstairs to find my mother cooking breakfast. "Good morning." I said as I took a seat at the island.

"Good morning dear, I hope you had a good night sleep?" Mom questioned. "Yes, I did. I had forgotten how comfortable my bed was." I laughed, trying to fix my hair.

"Yes well you haven't been home in awhile." She commented, trying to hide a smirk.

"I know." Sighing, "And I'm sorry for leaving like I did. Also I apologize for not contacting you over the past five years." Mom turned and smiled, "I forgive you Isabella, just don't ever do that again." She said sternly, gasping my hand before going back to cooking.

I realized how much I had hurt everyone and I knew I had to fix it and move on.

"So where is Dad?" I questioned, trying to change the subject.

"Your father had to go into the firm early." She explained, while setting my breakfast in front of me.

Father was one of Seattle's best lawyers and was usually always working. Mom came and set next to me, "Isabella there is something I wanted to talk to you about." She said, while starring at me. I looked up, knowing this subject would come up sooner or later.

"Yes." Turning to face her,

"Why did you leave? Were you not ready to get married?" She asked. Looking away, I prepared to tell her the truth; "Mom…" stopping. "I left because I was pregnant." I finally got it out.

A gasp ran through the now silent kitchen, "You were pregnant?" she asked, double questioning the situation.

I nodded, "Ok, so where is the child?"

Silence crept even louder in the room, making me shiver. I looked up, unable to look her in the eyes; "I lost it."

After my confession, my mother excused herself, leaving me to finish breakfast alone. She was either upset or in shock, at the time I had found out I was pregnant, I was scarred and engaged to be married to Edward. Eighteen and ready to head off to college with my soon-to-be husband, Edward was facing a huge internship right after high school and had been accepted to one of the best medical colleges in the country. I knew I couldn't ruin his life with a baby. Although the baby was coming at the wrong time I decided that I was going to keep it. The day I left Edward at the altar, I was five weeks pregnant; so I ran. With my trust fund kicking in soon and the money my parents had given me for college I had more than enough to take care of the baby, but I never got the chance. Leaving Edward and my family was the worse thing I could do for the baby and my health; from the stress I miscarried at just Ten weeks.

After the miscarriage I started seeing a therapist and applied for school at the University of Chicago; which is how I was lead home after I graduated.

The door slammed and shook me out of my thoughts, "Renee!" a familiar voice sang out in my mind_. Esme Cullen_. I turned to come face to face with Esme Cullen, the mother of Edward Cullen, the mother I had once called my own. "Bella your home!" Esme gasped as if out of breathe, shock spread across her face.

"Esme, it's good to see you." Standing up from the table,

"Yes as to you the same." She tried a fake smile, "When did you get home?" she questioned me.

"Last night." I answered, frowning. "Esme I'm so sorry…" I tired but was interrupted. "Bella I'm not the one you should be apologizing too." She glared. I expected this much from Esme, she felt as if I had betrayed her. I had left such a mess behind, "I understand that you are angry with me." Turning to leave, I headed up the stairs then stopped. "Esme please don't tell anyone I'm back." I asked.

"Why not so that you can leave again!" she yelled.

I shook my head continuing up the stairs, "I'll let you handle that Isabella1." She called after me.

All I could think was _how was I going to get myself out of this mess_.

Read and Review Please!

Thanks for the reviews and also I have about seven chapters wrote up I just have to type hopefully I get them done today

Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer


	3. Chapter 3

WTO

Chapter 3:

After escaping the house while my mother and Esme were there, I headed over to look at the penthouse I had been looking at online. It was close by where I would be starting to work and it was going to be perfect. I would be taking over as publisher for the Seattle Times, so I needed to settle in soon. The Penthouse was as lovely as I expected, so I went a head and signed the paper to be moved in by the end of the week. After leaving the building it was raining so I hurried over to the Audi dealership to look for a car; pulling up at the dealership I knew exactly what car I wanted.

Satisfied I headed home in a candy red Audi A5. Pulling up at home there were two cars I didn't recognize in the driveway. Hopping out my new car, I headed inside. Following the noise into the home theatre, "Emmett, are you home?" I called out, only to be met with silence, as I opened the door. There set Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, and my brother with shocked looks on their faces.

"Bells, I didn't know you were home." he mouthed a apology. "Yea, umm u just got home from handling some business" I explained, Rose was glaring daggers at Emmett; but soon turning the evil glare of her onto me.

"Bella we didn't know you were in town." Rose questioned, in a non friendly tone.

Alice was starring at me with a hopeful look in her eyes, "Yea I just got in town last night." I answered, looking at Jasper who was remaining silent. "Are you back for good?" Alice asked.

I smiled at her before answering, "Yes Alice, I'm back fro good." She smiled, bouncing up and down I her seat before Jasper stooped her.

"Great." Rose spoke up; I turned and glared at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I dared her on, Rosalie smirked. "I just find it funny how you think you can just waltz back in here after all these years, after all you've put our families through." Rosalie answered losing her temper.

"Rose..." Alice tried to break Rosalie off, "No Alice, you should be the most upset, she was the one who left your brother at the altar!" Rose yelled.

"Rosalie I know that you are upset, and I didn't just waltz back in here expecting you to forgive me or any of you too but I'm sorry I made a mistake and I'm back to fix it." I tried to reason with her.

She stood up grabbing herself, "No! You listen to me." Stepping into my face, "You stay away from Edward you gave caused him enough pain! For all I know you don't deserve forgiveness." Turning and walking out the door, of course Emmett ran right after her.

Alice jumped up pulling me into a hug, "Bella I forgive you." Starting to cry, "I've missed you so much." She giggled.

"Thank you Alice, I've missed you too." Turning to look at Jasper,

"I forgive you too darling." Jasper smirked, getting up to give me a hug. "Oh how I've missed your accent." I laughed.

After catching up with Alice and Jasper, we exchanged phone numbers and they went on to dinner at his parent's house. I then went onto my room reminiscing on the pros' and cons of the night, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

Waking up in the morning I proceeded down the stairs to go see who was home, rushing down the stairs I tripped falling down quickly. I finally landed at the bottom of the stairs only to hit my head against the post. Feeling my head I felt a warm liquid, _great blood _I thought; before I passed out.

Read and Review

Sorry this chapter was so short; I cut some parts I didn't like out.

Hopefully I can get the next chapter up before four.

Stephanie Meyer owns twilight!

See ya

Vampirecutie123


	4. Chapter 4

WTO

Chapter 4:

Beep….Beep….Beep… was all I heard as I opened my eyes; panicking I tried to sit up, "its okay Mrs. Swan just relax, the doctor will be in to see you soon."

The nurse told me, before walking out the room.

Emmett and my parents rushed in the room; "Bella! You scarred the crap out of us." Emmett shouted, pulling me into a hug.

"You fell down the stairs and hit your head." Dad confirmed, "Ok everyone I'm alright, calm down." I laughed.

"Bella you're so clumsy." Emmett teased; I punched him in the shoulder.

"So when can I blow this popsicle stick?" I asked eagerly.

They all laughed at me, "Whenever the doctor comes by and gives you the ok to leave." Mom answered smiling, "Were going to head down to the cafeteria before the doctor comes by." She said kissing my forehead before following my Dad and Emmett out.

I proceeded to lay there for a while, resting my eyes when I heard the door swing open.

"Guys I'm alright and there is no way your back from the cafeteria that fast." I teased, thinking it was my family.

"Bella." The voice gasped, opening my eyes there stood Edward Cullen, my ex-fiancé.

"Edward." I sighed, my breathe suddenly gone from my body, there he stood looking as good as ever in his doctors coat.

"I didn't know you were back?" he asked not meeting my eye,

"I got back two days ago; I haven't really got the chance to visit anyone." I told him frowning.

"Oh, well are you back for or are you just stopping in for a visit?" Edward asked.

"I'm back for good." I spoke looking up in time to see a spark shoot through his eyes.

"Edward." I tried but was interrupted, "Bella, lets fix you up then we will talk." He suggested.

I nodded, oh how I missed him, never had I stopped loving him. I wondered if he sill felt the same.

After checking me out, Edward stepped back taking a seat. "Okay you are perfectly good to go home today." He said smiling, "I don't know what to say Bella, I haven't seen you in five years." He spoke with confusion in his voice.

"I know I've hurt you Edward but could you just give me a chance to explain." I pleaded with him.

Edward raised his eyebrows, finally shaking his head. "Well Bella, how about I give you a call and we can get together." Edward looked away.

I laughed, what a joke.

"Are you really going to call me or just tell me you are and leave me waiting by the phone?" I shouted.

He facial expression turned to a glare, "Well you left me waiting by the phone for five years, I think I deserve to take my time!" He yelled before turning to walk out the door.

"I'll process these papers and then send the nurse into release you, I'll be I touch Bella." Edward said lastly walking out the door.

I really had dug a grave for myself this time.

There you go!

Read and review

Let me know if you have any suggestions for future chapters I would love some advice from you readers to make this a great story for you!

Stephanie Meyer Owns Twilight Sadly!

VampireCutie123

Ps: I'll try to type up the next chapter and upload it today; it's pretty long so I don't know yet


	5. Chapter 5

Way Too Overprotective

Chapter 5:

I waited two weeks for Edward to call, but the call never came. Edward didn't owe me the phone call though; I left him waiting five years without one explanation.

In the meantime I had moved into my new place with the help of my family and Alice. Alice had did a great job decorating the place, my room was exactly like the one at my parents house, and the other rooms all reflected a significance of myself. The furniture was comfy but still presentable for company or for when I decided I wanted to entertain.

I had started my new job at an easy pace at the Times and I loved it, the coworkers were all nice and I had a great assistant.

Two weeks later I found myself settling in just fin back into my old but new Seattle life. I had awoken early to prepare for a shopping trip with Alice. Gosh how I had missed that girl.

I hadn't shared my secret with anyone else but my mom, because I found that now it was only important that Edward knew; but I was starting to wonder if I Would ever get the chance.

Saturday Morning Alice barged into my bedroom claiming to be there to help me get ready for her family annual picnic. Taking up to three hours to prepare, we finally finished around one o'clock. Alice had picked out a beautiful dark blue sun dress for me to wear, and it was lovely. We arrived right on time to the picnic, immediately I began to mingle with some of my old classmates I hadn't seen in awhile.

I was chatting with Mike Newton when we were interrupted. Edward stood there towering over Mike, looking exhausted.

"Edward." I acknowledged him.

He looked up meeting my eye, "Bella could I speak with you in the study?" he requested.

I quickly excused myself from Mike and followed Edward into the study; Edward took a seat on the edge of his father's desk.

I ha spent the last five years preparing for this talk but being in the house again brought back many unfelt feelings, and was taking effect on me.

"Bella ..." he stopped, "I only want to ask you one question really and that is what you are doing back here in Seattle." Running his hands through his hair and pulling at it, I stood walking over to him and pulling his hands out of his hair.

"Quit." I laughed, "You'll be bald by the age thirty if you continue pulling your hair." I commented.

"You always said that I would go bald if I continued to treat my hair the way I do." He chuckled, but soon coming back to reality coughing expecting his answer.

I folded my hands together preparing to start, "I'm back for good, and I've come back because I've missed home and most of all I missed you so much." Telling him the truth,

He laughed. "You never had to leave; you're the one who walked out on me." He smirked shaking his head.

"I know and I can explain." I begged,

He glared, starting to pace the office floor, I had really dug my grave far worse then I had thought I ever could.

"Edward leaving you was the biggest mistake I've ever made! Please just let me explain." I cried out.

His eyes gave away no emotion, stopping his pacing he set back down facing me, "Ok Bella, start explaining."

"Edward the reason I left was because I found out I was pregnant with our child." I finally told him and felt relief until I saw the look on his face.

Shock and pain rang upon his face and I began to cry because I realized that once again I had caused him pain.

Edward remained silent before collapsing onto the floor.

Read and Review!

I know I left you all with a Cliff but trust me its well worth it. I don't have time to put up anymore chapter this week; I'll try to get one up before next week.

I hope you enjoyed the chapters!

Vampirecutie123

Stephanie Meyer Owns Twilight!


End file.
